Family
by The Geek Ruler
Summary: This fic is basically a self realization about how Raymond is starting to see the team as his family. This is my first fic so be nice. Thanks to my mom for betaing this for me. Please leave a review, so I know what to work on.


DISCLAIMER: No I do NOT own CSI, and if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it!

AUTHORS NOTE: O.k so this is my first fic. I hope you like it. Thank you to my Mother who bated this for me.

Family

I never knew what it meant to have a family. It is a strange concept to me. You see I spent half my childhood without a father and the other half was some of the worst years of my life. My Mother wasn't there either. She had to work two jobs just to make ends meat. I never really got over that but I learned to deal. I eventually became pathologist, but my career ended when I was accused of covering for an angel of death. They let me keep my license but I lost my job. I then became a professor, where I met Gil Grissom, who changed my whole life. He offered me a job at the crime lab. It was just the change I needed, but some demons came with it. I soon found out about a new angle of death, a person I dubbed Dr. Jekyll . Around the same time I found out a piece of new I never wanted to hear, I had the same genetic mutation as my father, a rare gene that has been linked to violent behavior. I never wanted to be like my father, but here was the proof in black and white that I was just like him.

As time wore on I got to observe my new team mates. I don't think I could ever get to truly know them,I didn't know how, but I watch them from afar as they bowel and can sense the bond between all of them. They are a family, not by blood maybe but by bond. I wanted so much to be a part of that but again I don't know how. They seemed to want me to be though. They invited me, welcomed me in with open arms, especially Nick.

I didn't know how much they wanted me to be a part of their family until I had been knocked out by Jekyll. When I woke up they were all there waiting for me. I remember Nick saying that I should have zigged when I zagged. They all laughed, and I was so touched by how much they cared. It was a totally new experience for me. Almost all my life I have been alone, but now I'm not alone and I'm still not quite sure what to make of it.

I started to work the Jekyll case in my spare time now. I know I should include the others in this, but I guess old habits die hard. When I was a pathologist, I used to do the same thing. My team never liked it but I couldn't help it. I started to go to the places that the victims had been. It got me into trouble when I found someone breaking into my car and I slammed them to the ground. I told Catherine I wasn't here in an official capacity, but she saw right through me. She made me take the day off. I was so angry when I got home, I ripped some of the pictures off my evidence board. After I had cooled off, I realized that Catherine had every right to suspended me, but she didn't. Why would she do that? Why would she stick up for me? If that wasn't enough Nick came by to help me, and then Sara and Greg came with food for me. I couldn't believe it. I didn't include them when I started taking the case into my own hands, and they still wanted to help me, and help clear my name when a former co-worker accused me of being a serial killer. They helped clear my name and get us one step closer to collaring Jekyll.

So now here we are at Franks, enjoying some breakfast and talking and jokeing about everything and anything. It's almost like nothing had happened. Almost like twenty four hours eailer I hadn't been accused of being a serial killer. They didn't treat me any different then they always had. In fact they seemed happyier because today is the first time senise starting at the crime lab that I choose to join them in breakfast at Franks. I had always ate breakfast alone, believeing that they should enjoy this family without me, but now I'm part of their family and get all the perks that come with that. I couldn' believe even with all the mistakes I had made, they still forgave me. I guess that being a family is all about

FINAL NOTE: Please leave a review. If you don't like it please tell me why, but be nice about it :)


End file.
